Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game
Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Action Game was published in 1989 by Lucasfilm Games, based on the film of the same name. The game was released for the ZX Spectrum, Amstrad CPC, Commodore 64, Atari ST, Amiga, IBM PC, MSX, Master System, NES, Game Boy, Sega Genesis and Game Gear. It is a different game from Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade: The Graphic Adventure, also released in 1989. There is also a different game for the Nintendo Entertainment System titled Indiana Jones and the Last Crusade, released by Taito in 1991. Gameplay As in the movie, the player's quest is to find the Holy Grail. En route, the player must find the Cross of Coronado, the Knight of the First Crusade's Shield and Indiana's father's Grail Diary. Reception | CVG = 81% (Amiga/Atari ST) 85% (Master System) | rev1 = ACE | rev1Score = 590/1000 (Amiga/Atari ST) | rev2 = Amiga Format | rev2Score = 77% (Amiga) | rev3 = Commodore Format | rev3Score = 35% (Commodore 64) | rev4 = Compute! | rev4Score = 3.75/5 (Amiga) | rev5 = Raze | rev5Score = 89% (Master System) | rev6 = ST Format | rev6Score = 90% (Atari ST) | rev7 = The Games Machine | rev7Score = 48% (Amiga/Atari ST) 38% (Amstrad CPC) 46% (Spectrum) | rev8 = VideoGame | rev8Score = 8/10 (Master System) }} Computer Gaming World gave the game a negative review and said it was "just another search and recover game" with little to do with Indiana Jones. The review praised the graphics and sound, but found the fight sequences both too easy and too short, since all enemies could be defeated in one hit and turned their backs shortly after attacking the player. Compute! liked the Commodore 64 version, approving of the graphics and describing gameplay as "quite addicting", but criticizing lack of savegame and replay value. In the ZX Spectrum sales charts, it reached number two, behind RoboCop, which was number one every month for most of the year.http://ysrnry.co.uk/ys48.htm Nintendo Power, reviewing the NES version, praised the action gameplay and noted that the music and levels helped recreate the feel of the movie. Nintendo Power was not impressed with the character graphics but stated that the animation "is quite good" for the NES. Nintendo Power praised the Game Boy version for its graphics, password system, and challenging gameplay, but criticized the poor "hit detection" and the time limits on each level, both of which made the game more difficult. The action game features six levels and a password feature. Game Players rated the NES version 52 percent. References }} External links * * Category:1989 video games Category:Amiga games Category:Amstrad CPC games Category:Atari ST games Category:Commodore 64 games Category:DOS games Category:Game Boy games Category:Sega Game Gear games Action Game Category:MSX games Category:Platform games Category:Master System games Category:Sega Genesis games Category:Nintendo Entertainment System games Category:ZX Spectrum games Last Crusade: The Action Game Category:Video games set in the United States Category:Utah in fiction Category:Video games set in Austria Category:Video games set in Venice Category:Video games developed in the United Kingdom